Kojo Agu
|weight = |weapons = *SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *M6C/SOCOM *Any weapon picked up in Campaign or Firefight |equipment = *ODST Battle Armor *Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle |era = Human-Covenant war |affiliation = UNSC Marine Corps }} Kojo "Romeo" Agu (Service Number 14606-85099-KA) is a UNSC Marine Shock Trooper, who served during the Battle of ArielHalo: Helljumper - Issue 2 and the Battle of Earth in 2552.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=Halo3ODSTsquad Bungie.net: Meet The Squad] During the Battle of Earth, he was a part of a Squad led by GySgt Edward Buck. Summary He is shown interacting aggressively or abrasively with almost every squad member, as they will tell him to show some respect, including striking the Rookie with his Sniper Rifle to wake him up. He is good friends with Dutch, the squad's heavy weapons specialist. In his old unit, Romeo racked-up multiple code of conduct violations, any one of which should have resulted in demotion—or worse.Halo 3: ODST, Firefight character description However, he was kept because the UNSC was running out of battle tested snipers, and Romeo is one of the best. He is a consummate combatant, but also saw himself as something of a ladies' man. He is proud of his colonial background, and doesn't hold much respect toward Earth. Prior to the Battle of Earth, he had never been to Earth, and had only seen it from the window of a transport. While he is still listed as a Madrigali citizen, Romeo's last known place of residence is Holetown on the colony of Emerald Cove. Biography Early life and military career Romeo was born in the Castra arcology in Castra on Madrigal in 2524. His homeworld was glassed by the Covenant when he was only four years-old, but he managed to survive the glassing. Before enlisting in 2541, he served in the UNSC commercial fleet as a Merchant Marine. He later became an ODST when he angered the Governor at the colony of Castra by having an affair with said Governor's wife. This prompted the Governor to call upon people he knew in the UNSC who in turn sent Romeo into the ODST to keep him away from the Governor's wife. During his tenure with the ODSTs, Romeo served on various colony planets, such as Coral, Mamore, New Jerusalem, and Beta Gabriel, with a remarkable 100% kill rate.ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A/Romeo Battle of Ariel In early 2552, Romeo and Dutch served in an ODST unit commanded by MSgt Frost. Before being deployed to planet Ariel, he and another ODST were discussing the Spartans and expressed extreme disbelief over their claimed fighting prowess. When another ODST, Brimley heard this, he told them that a teenage Spartan trainee had killed his friend Langston 27 years ago. In his typical fashion, Romeo burst out laughing, ridiculing Langston for being killed by a teenager. This led to a fight with Brimley, and Romeo was coming off worse until Dutch interfered in the fight. Sergeant Frost confined them both to their quarters because of the fight. Later, inside Ariel's generator complex, Romeo and Dutch were cut off from the remainder of the ODST unit. It was there that they learned that the Covenant was digging for something. After a brief engagement with two Sangheili (whose corpses were later used as shields to survive a generator explosion), the two found an injured Unggoy. They attempted to interrogate it, but its only reply was "knowing". Romeo pretended to let the Unggoy go before killing it, believing it to be a liability. After evading three Unggoy and a legion of Sangheili, the two made plans to steal a Phantom. They proceeded to kill a Unggoy, use its corpse as a ruse, and then eliminate several Covenant infantrymen guarding the Phantom. However, a Sangheili managed to down the ship. The ODSTs bailed out before it crashed, falling through a building's skylight and into a building where the planet's missing colonists were being held hostage by an Unggoy. The ODSTs made short work of the Unggoy and learned that the colonists had been forced to dig deep into the planet's surface, activating several traps along the way. The ODSTs entered the dig site intending to liberate other colonists; it was there that they found what the Covenant was looking for: an alien construct called The Knowing. If the Covenant got their hands on it, then they could wipe out humanity down to their last DNA strand. Though Dutch believed that the Knowing would be beneficial to the UNSC, Romeo preferred to destroy it (per ONI standing orders). Romeo asked the Knowing to activate its self-destruct and direct them out of the complex. As they made their way out, Romeo tripped over a Unggoy's body and broke his ankle. Dutch carried him and managed to escape the blast. When they got back to the surface, they were reunited with their squad, who had seen the Covenant fleeing the planet because of Knowing's destruction. Later, Dutch visited Romeo while he was on the the infirmary bed. Romeo stated that he filed in a transfer to be with Dutch; he told his friend that he withdrew his. They both tried Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who would go. Battle of Earth During the Battle of Earth in October 20, 2552, Romeo served as a Marksman in an ODST squad led by GySgt Edward Buck. The squad was a part of a larger ODST unit, with a mission to attack the Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier stationed over Earth's city of New Mombasa. At the last moment before the drop, an ONI operative known as Veronica Dare took command of the squad in order to use them for her own classified mission. In mid-drop, Dare ordered the squad to adjust their drop pods' trajectories away from the carrier. Right after this, though, the carrier jumped into Slipspace above the city, generating a massive EMP/Radiation shockwave which disabled the pods' electronic systems. The pods were scattered around the city due to the blast. Right after the drop, Romeo landed near Tayari Plaza and saved Buck by shooting a Huragok he thought was going to kill Buck. Reunited with Buck, the two made their way to the NMPD Headquarters building where they would hopefully get information of their other squadmates' whereabouts. Three hours after the drop, around 19:15, Dutch and Mickey had acquired a ride on an NMPD Pelican dropship, and were ready to pick up Romeo and Buck from a platform of the NMPD Headquarters, but before they could land, they were shot down by two Banshees. Romeo and Buck then proceeded to find and rescue their squad mates.Halo 3: ODST level NMPD HQ After finding the downed Pelican site to find that their squadmates were unscathed, Romeo, Buck, and the other ODSTs defended their position from Banshees and Phantoms, until a Jiralhanae Chieftain arrived and impaled Romeo in the chest with the blade side of his Gravity Hammer. The rest of the squad managed to kill the Chieftain, before realizing that Romeo had been wounded from the impact of the blow. The squad headed for Kikowani Station, to escape the city through train tunnels, but realized the whole sector had been flooded by water. Here, Romeo's condition was getting worse. After Buck had administered Biofoam to Romeo's punctured lung, the squad decided a risky move to hijack a Phantom, and finally escape the city. Eventually, Romeo and the rest of the squad escaped New Mombasa aboard the captured Phantom after going back and finding both the Rookie and Dare. They were last seen a month later, in an orbital ONI facility. Trivia *Although born on Madrigal, Romeo's name and appearance hint to his West-African descent. *Romeo is unlocked for Firefight by getting the NMPD HQ Achievement. *Sergeant John Forge and Romeo do not only share the same voice actor, Nolan North, but are alike in many ways. Both have somewhat controversial service records; both are excellent soldiers, and can be quite disrespectful at officers. A similarity in armor can be seen between the two, as both their left pauldrons are larger than their right one (Romeo not having a right pauldron), it is unknown if Bungie meant to have a similarity between the two. *Romeo's helmet has what appears to be a pair of goggles above the visor. This device's function, and how it could be used, is unknown, although it is theorized that it could be used to improve vision and range while Romeo is sniping, though this is not confirmed. It is possible the device might be used as mounted binoculars for sniping-spotting missions, a similiar helmet is an Armor Permutation in Halo Reach. *If one explores enough in the level Mombasa Streets, they will eventually come across an empty Human Entry Vehicle in the middle of a garden, with an M7S Caseless Submachine Gun beside it. This is possibly Romeo's, as his pod is never seen, and when he is first encountered is only wielding a Sniper Rifle and an Automag, probably opting to leave behind the standard-issue weapon which he previously expressed some distaste for. Ironically, an injured Romeo can be seen armed with a silenced SMG, at Kikowani Station. *On the ONI Memorial one of the names who died in combat was Chen Agu, who is possibly a relative of Romeo. *You never actually have Romeo as an ally in-game (save for when he's injured, but cannot do anything). He can still attack enemies when he is on the Phantom's turret, though. *Romeo is seen dual wielding magnums in the Halo Helljumper comic. *Being voiced by Nolan North, Romeo is the only male ODST not voiced by an actor from the TV show Firefly (Other than the Rookie, whom has no voice actor). *In order to somewhat recreate Romeo's appearance in Halo: Reach, you will need to have the CQB left shoulder, the default right shoulder, the ODST helmet with the UA/CNM attachment, ODST chest plate, Gungnir knee guards, Default or UA/NxRA utility and the Blue Visor color. (if you wanted to make Romeo seem more like the sniper he is, you could use the Sniper right shoulder) Gallery File:Romeosniper.jpg|Romeo taking aim in Halo 3 ODST. File:RomeoHelljumper.jpg|Romeo in Halo: Helljumper. File:Romeo with SRS99D.png|Romeo in the nighttime city. File:Romeo.jpg|A Halo 3: ODST render of Romeo with his SRS99D. File:RomeoClose.jpg|A close look up of Romeo with his helmet. File:ODST Sniper.jpg|A pre-production concept art of Romeo. File:Romeo Avatar with Helmet.png|Romeo's avatar, as seen on Bungie.net when viewing Halo 3: ODST's service records. File:Romeo concept.png|Concept art of Romeo on the level NMPD HQ. List of appearances *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Helljumper'' Sources es:Kojo Agu Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Playable Characters Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:UNSC